kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, at least one Kamen Rider gains a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important, called a Final Form. This is typically reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but other, non-titular Riders have also obtained a Final Form. The predecessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade accessed the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final Kamen Ride" Cards while in his own Final Form. In recent years, several Kamen Riders have gone on to, usually in movies, access forms that are even further advanced from the Final Form. By series Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up Masked-rider-stronger.jpg|Stronger Charge Up Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Ultimate Form Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Shining Form *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills KRAgitoShining.jpg|Agito Shining Form Kra-G3-X.png|G3-X GillsExceed.jpg|Exceed Gills Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive *Kamen Rider Raia **Raia Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series's run) *Kamen Rider Ouja **Ouja Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Tiger **Tiger Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Ryuga **Ryuga Survive (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series or movie's run) Ryuki survive.jpg|Ryuki Survive Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive (SIC)RaiaSurvive.jpg|Raia Survive Ouja_Survive.jpg|Ouja Survive Tiger_Survive.jpg|Tiger Survive Ryuga_Survive.jpg|Ryuga Survive Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Blaster Form 555052_resize.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade **King Form *Kamen Rider Garren **King Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Chalice **Wild Chalice *Kamen Rider Leangle **King Form (Appeared once - Transforming into Category King of Clubs Tarantula Undead rather than into a completely new form in series; true King form S.I.C. Exclusive) Blade-BladeKing.png|Blade King Form Garren King.PNG|Garren King Form Chalice Wild.jpg|Wild Chalice Leangle King.jpg|Leangle King Form Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Armed Hibiki Hibiki Armed.PNG|Armed Hibiki Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Hyper Form (Hyper Battle DVD Exclusive) Krk-KabutoHF-Default.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Climax Form (For the Imagin) **Liner Form (For the Rider alone) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Zero Form Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Form Zeronos Zero Form.png|Zeronos Zero Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider Arc **Legend Arc Overused.png|Kiva Emperor Form Rising IXA.PNG|Rising Ixa Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form *Kamen Rider Diend **Complete Form (Movie Exclusive) Gold Mode.png|Decade Complete Form DiEnd Complete Form.png|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJokerXtreme *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Eternal **Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode W_CJX.png|Double CycloneJokerXtreme KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO ** OOO Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day File:PuToTyra.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo birth day.png|Birth Day Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider Meteor **Meteor Storm Cosmic.png|Fourze Cosmic States Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Infinity Style *Kamen Rider Beast **Beast Hyper Infinity.png|Wizard Infinity Style KRWi-Kamen Rider Beast Hyper.png|Beast Hyper Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen (Yomi) **Yomotsu Heguri Arms *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Lotus Position *Kamen Rider Mars **Flaming Horse KRGa-Gaimkiwami.png|Gaim Kiwami Arms 10514482 711565855564710 2688073720630777576 n.png|Ryugen (Yomi) Yomotsu Heguri Arms Lotus PositionKRBUJINGaim.png|Bujin Gaim Lotus Position Flamehorse.png|Mars Flaming Horse Adaptations Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight **Survive Mode *Kamen Rider Wing Knight **Survive Mode Ryuki survive.jpg|Dragon Knight Survive Mode Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Wing Knight Survive Mode Collectibles Rider Cards Final Kamen Ride Decade Complete.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete Final Kamen Ride Diend Complete.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Diend Complete Final Kamen Ride Kuuga Ultimate.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kuuga Ultimate Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining Final Kamen Ride Ryuki Survive.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Ryuki Survive Final Kamen Ride Faiz Blaster.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Faiz Blaster Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Blade King Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Hibiki Armed Final Kamen Ride Kabuto Hyper.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kabuto Hyper Final Kamen Ride Den-O Liner.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Den-O Liner Final Kamen Ride Kiva Emperor.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Kiva Emperor Putotyra Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo Key Wizard Rings Survive Ring.jpg|Ryuki Survive Ring Blaster Ring.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form Ring King of Swords.jpg|Blade King Form Ring Ring of the Golden Kings.jpg|Blade King Form Ring (Gold) Armed Ring.jpg|Armed Hibiki Ring Hyper Ring.jpg|Kabuto Hyper Form Ring Better Deno Climax.jpg|Den-O Climax Form Ring Roots of the Emperor.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form Ring Better Complete Ring.jpg|Decade Complete Form Ring Xtreme Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJokerXtreme Ring Trial Ring.jpg|Accel Trial Ring Better Putotyra Ring.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo Ring Fourze Cosmic.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Ring Better Meteor Storm Ring.jpg|Meteor Storm Ring Golden Stormers.jpg|Meteor Storm Ring (Gold) infinring.PNG|Infinity Ring Lockseeds L.S.-Ryuki Survive.PNG|Ryuki Survive Lockseed L.S.-Faiz Blaster.PNG|Faiz Blaster Form Lockseed Climax Den-O Lockseed.png|Den-O Climax Form Lockseed WCJX-Lockseed(ClosedandLocked).PNG|Double CycloneJokerXtreme Lockseed PutoTyra-Lockseed(lockedandclosed).PNG|OOO Putotyra Combo Lockseed Fourze Cosmic Lockseed 1.png|Fourze Cosmic States Lockseed WizardInfinity-(lockedandclosed).PNG|Wizard Infinity Style Lockseed Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms